


The warmth that you gave me

by DSp8ceComet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: Inspired by relief's "Let's take a walk" lofi mix on youtube!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	The warmth that you gave me

PRESS START!

  
> START

  
. . . . . . .

  
It was a hot summer day. The pair of childhood friends were up to nothing in particular. Iwaizumi was playing video games while Oikawa was on the other's bed, staring at the ceiling with boredom.

  
The mini fan on the floor whirred softly as it oscillates. Both of them were covered in a sheen of sweat due to the heat, and in attempt to stay cool, Oikawa had started to lift his loose shirt up in down to create even the slightest bit of wind. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, didn't mind the heat in the slightest. Maybe it was because he was wearing a singlet, but that was besides the point.

  
"Hajime, I'm bored!" Oikawa whined, dragging the 'o' vowel as he hung upside down from Iwaizaumi's bed. "Well, what do you want to do?" Iwaizumi asked, turning away from his video game console after saving to tilt his head back, staring at Oikawa thoughtfully. Oikawa furrowed his brows, thinking hard.

Video games? No, he was bad at those. Television? No, there was hardly anything to watch. Volleyball? Not in this summer heat. Just then, an idea popped up in his head. "Oh! I know!"

He jolted up from the bed, jumped onto his feet and started stretching. "What is it?" Iwaizumi prodded curiously, switching off the console before joining Oikawa in his short warmup. "Let's go outside and take a walk!"

  
This got him a confused look from Iwaizumi. "Isn't it really hot outside? Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I don't know, I just want to. Plus, anything could happen when you go on a walk!" He says, full of earnestness. Sighing, Iwaizumi had no choice but to follow his best friend down the stairs and out the door for a walk.

  
. . . C U T S C E N E I S L O A D I N G . . .

  
It was burning outside. They manage. Somehow.

  
It was as if the sun came closer to the earth, which was now burning like lava. Despite them being swelteringly hot, there was a bright side to this too. Metaphorically and literally. They were holding hands, and they bought popsicles too. The sky was a beautiful shade of light blue, and the trees by the pavement provided them shade.

It's quiet during the walk. They say nothing to each other, too busy finishing off their popsicles to spare an exchange.

They get tired after a while of walking, so they agree to sit down on a nearby wooden bench, hidden from others by the building in front of them.

  
They never realised that they walked for such a long period of time. The sun was beginning to set.

'Such a cliché scene...' Oikawa thought, corners of his lip turning up slightly. 

  
'I wish it could be this way forever.' 

  
Iwaizumi was lost in his head, the orange and pink and purple hues highlighted his face as he watched the sun set mindlessly. He wanted it to stay this way for the rest of his life, to be here by his best friend's side, the feeling of longing sat at the pit of his stomach. It made him feel uneasy. Noticing this, Oikawa watched from the corners of his eyes worriedly.

"What're you thinking about?" Oikawa gave Iwaizumi's hand a gentle squeeze as he leaned forward to peer at him, swinging his legs back and forth slowly. Snapping out of his trance like state, Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa and then the feeling of longing is replaced by satisfaction. He returned Oikawa's smile, a sincere one at that, and gave Oikawa's hand a quick squeeze.

"About how I wish we could be together forever."

  
. . .

  
And in that very moment, Oikawa could feel a connection, and a glow sparked in his heart. A surge of warmth and happiness welled up in his chest, and he grinned widely. He was a hundred percent sure that Iwaizumi was feeling the exact same thing he was feeling right now. He, too, hopes that it would be this way forever.

  
Shared through their palms, a familiar warmth spreads, of being protected and cared for, of being loyal and being there for each other. Having someone to check in on you and care for you, someone who loves you and whom you love, it is a wonderful thing. The sense of touch grounded them both, and reminds them that they're here, together, living and breathing. Childhood love is amazing. Love fills the empty void in you, and sometimes, it saves you. 

  
. . .

  
At the end of the day, all they'll ever need is the warmth they gave each other.

  
! . . . E N D . . . !

  
. . . B O N U S S C E N E L O A D I N G . . .

  
"Tōru, where are we?"

  
"I... I don't know."

  
"Ow! So mean, Hajime!"

  
"You're the one that got us lost!"

**Author's Note:**

> whew thanks for reading! i'm dumping all the finished but unpublished fanfics i have in my notes so this is from wayyy back- 2 years ago? idk haha but still, hope you liked it!


End file.
